Promise of a lifetime
by naruhinastalker349
Summary: No one wants to hear that someone they love has died. If you have ever lost someone dear to you, then you know the pain he feels; but if not, you can't possibly imagine.  set after jiraiya's death instead of iruka hinata's the one that comforts naruto


_**Promise of a life time**_

The wind blew over his body, gently caressing him within the dull blue glow of the moon light. "Why?" he choked out as a tear raced down his cheek, shattering against the ground as it fell. He closed his eyes tight as he fell to his knees, allowing his tears to flow freely. "Why!" he cried out again as his fists pounded the ground. His dazzling blue eyes opened slightly as he lifted his head to gaze up at the diamond like sky. '_I believe in you...' _the boy closed his eyes as he recalled his sensei's words. "Pervy sage..." he whispered out to the wind.

No one wants to hear that someone they love has died. If you have ever lost someone dear to you, then you know the pain he feels; but if not, you can't possibly imagine.

Jiraiya; that name will live on inside him forever. In the beginning, his interpretation of the pervy sage was that he was a: dirty old **super** pervert; but as time passed, their bond grew. Jiraiya became like a family member, someone who was always there and would always protect him no matter what. The pervy sage once called him a fool; and it's true. Naruto was a fool, but he was proud of it; because being a fool, gave him so much more than being sane ever would. It gave him a family.

Naruto's shoulders shook as tears escaped his eyes. '_I believe that one day, people will be able to understand one another, maybe than there'll be true peace'. _He bit his bottom lip as his sensei's face appeared in his head. '_If I can't find the answer, can I pass my quest on to you?' _he shook his head in denial.

It wasn't fair! Why was it always him that had to lose everything, to feel so much pain all the time? The family he had was gone and broken. Sasuke was gone and Jiraiya was dead. Normally the blonde refused to cry, to show his emotions like this... but it felt like a pretty good time to act out of character.

"Pervy sage...why...why did you leave me?" he wept out to the night. A faint breeze brushed over his back; but then something strange happened. A slight pressure grew on his shoulder as if someone was touching him. His eyes widened as he quickly turned around, but no-one was there. Just the empty training fields and the dark moon lit sky. His eyes lowered slightly as he sat back down on the grass, gazing over the empty plains. '_You're not giving up now are you?' _

**~flash back~ **

_Naruto crouched down on one knee as he panted heavily. Jiraiya arched an eye brow as he shook his head. "Come on kid, I thought you wanted to get stronger so you could bring Sasuke back, or was I just hearing things?" _

"_No" Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at a beaten Naruto. "I will get stronger! T-There's no way I'm giving up now!" he bit his lip as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Rocking back and forth as the pain grew over his entire body. "Come on, let's keep going" he braced himself in a fighting position causing his sensei to smile at his determination. _

"_That's the spirit". Jiraiya walked over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Remember, me teaching you how to fight isn't enough. You have to have the will to keep going". Naruto raised his head to gaze up at his sensei as he continued. "If you truly believe in something, never give up! Continue straight down that path with everything you've got". _

_A small smile crossed over Naruto's face as he nodded. That smile grew bigger as he touched his forehead protector. "You got it pervy sage! I won't quit, no matter what!" Jiraiya smiled as he backed away and stood in a fighting stance. _

"_Good. Now let's see just how strong that will of yours is". Naruto stood in a fighting stance similar to his sensei's. _

"_You got it!" _

**~end of flash back~ **

"My will..." his arms cradled his legs as his head fell down on his knees. "I'm sorry sensei..." his words fell upon deaf ears though, for no-one was there to hear him, comfort him; he was...alone.

Or so he thought. A young girl with long indigo hair slowly walked down the street, gazing down at the moon reflected pavement. She smiled slightly to herself as his face appeared in her mind. The shy konnichi loved nights like this. The moon high in the sky, making even the darkest corner shimmer with light, the cooling breeze that caressed her skin gently and the overall peacefulness of the village. Yes, she liked nights like this.

'_Isn't it beautiful...Hinata?' _The young Hyuga heiress' smile grew as she imagined her crush, walking beside her and gazing at the full moon above them. Another reason why she loved nights like this, she was allowed to dream. They were silly and childish, but that didn't bother her. Sometimes she'd wish her dreams would come true, but new all too well they wouldn't. Her eyes travelled upward to stare at the massive moon above her head.

She loved the moon. It always reminded her of his smile; that bright, loving smile, that she would give anything to see. Hinata released a relaxed sigh as she pictured his arms embracing her as they stared up at the night sky.

She walked under the over grow of the trees, whilst humming a sweet tune; But then, something caught her attention. The Hyuga heiress froze in place as she heard soft sobs coming from up a head. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the training fields, searching for the source of the noise and that's when she saw him. Her eyes widened slightly as **his** form appeared amongst the darkness.

'_Naruto-kun... What is he doing here?' _she peered out behind a tree to get a better view of the blonde without being seen herself; but what she saw caused her heart to skip an uneasy beat. Tears had stained his cheeks as he wept within his arms. Her eyes softened as she recalled Sakura telling her about Jiraiya's death. She knew that Naruto would be hurt, but she didn't know he'd be this sad. Her hands clasped in front of her chest as she inhaled deeply. '_Naruto-kun'_ her eyes opened as she stepped around the tree and slowly approached the blonde.

His ears burned as he heard the crunch of the grass behind him. He quickly lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Hinata stood behind him as he wiped away his tears. Memories of the academy flashed through her mind. From the very beginning she could see past his hyperactive, flamboyant mask. Each time she witnessed the mask slip, even just a little; she felt pain. She hated to see her crush like that. To her, seeing Naruto cry, was just as bad as losing someone dear to her.

Naruto tilted his head back catching the Hyuga staring down at him. "Hi-Hinata?" he looked around to see if anyone else was with her, but stared back at her when he realized she was alone. "Why are you out this late?" her dark blue hair swayed within the wind as she lowered her hands to her thighs.

"I...I heard you crying" Naruto's eyes lowered as he turned away from her. Hinata swallowed sharply as she walked up to the blonde and sat down beside him. "I... know about Jiraiya-sama" she gazed over the blonde's face for any hint of a reaction but was met with nothing. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun". He sighed as a smirked crossed his lips.

"Don't be. You saying sorry isn't going to change anything" Hinata slowly turned away from him and gazed up at the sky. Silence fell between the two. It wasn't awkward, just tense. Hinata could tell he was holding in a lot of pain...and although she knew it would hurt him, she had to do it.

"It's ok" Naruto gasped quietly, turning to face her as she spoke. Her eyes held a hint of sadness as she looked away from him. "W-when my mother died. I gave up hope. I thought that l-life without her wouldn't be life at all". Hinata closed her eyes as she smiled slightly. "B-but... I was wrong. Even though she's gone, I know she lives on... i-in me. J-just like Jiraiya-sama...lives in you". His breath caught short as she spoke. The sadness within her eyes quickly got replaced by happiness as her hair swayed gently back and forth. "I realised, that i-if I gave up...mother would be d-disappointed in me; and so i promised... to live for the both of us".

Naruto's hands shook on his legs as he pictured his master smiling down at him and telling him to continued fighting. "But I-" he cut himself off as a tear raced down his cheek. "It won't be the same... he's gone. I can't change that" tears rolled down his cheeks as he realised he'd never see his master's face again; never hear his laugh, or his scold. He would never get to be with him again.

Hinata narrowed her eyes on the blonde as he tried to hide his tears behind his arm as he wiped them away. A spark flickered though her as she slowly moved closer to him. Every move she made her heart would pound harder within her chest; but she ignored it, she knew what she had to, and nothing was going to stop her.

Her arms wrapped around him and drew him close to her; taking him in her arms. His eyes widened as she embraced him. "I know..." she clutched on to the blonde tighter. "But, the pain does heal. It never goes away, but... you p-pray that it never does. Jiraiya-sama...he...he wouldn't want you to be like this, would he?" Naruto's arms clutched tightly to her as he shook his head.

"No... He'd tell me to get back up...and continued... straight down the path I believe in". He whispered softly as he closed his eyes. Jiraiya's face appeared in his head, smiling down at him. '_I believe in you...Naruto'_. Hinata smoothed down his hair as his head dropped against her shoulder.

"Jiraiya-sama l-loved you... as if you were his own grandson. I believe...no I know he's with you; W-watching over you and guiding you, especially now". Naruto relaxed into the embrace as he allowed the peacefulness of his surroundings to consume him.

"Yeah, I can't give up... just as pervy sage would want" Hinata nodded her head as she smiled against his hair.

"But...remember, you're not alone. I know... one day you'll r-reach your dream of becoming Hokage. Just know that... you don't h-have to fight all by yourself. Jiraiya-sama believes in you, e-everyone believes in you...I...I believe in you...Naruto-kun. A-all of us will be there to... protect you". Naruto's hands slid down her back as he pulled away from her slowly.

"Hinata...?" he questioned as he gave her a confused look.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "J-just remember that..." her eyes opened and fell upon his serious blue orbs, which pierced through her. "Naruto-"

"Why do you always help me?" Hinata tilted her head to one side as he continued. A small smile crossed his lips as he gazed around the area. "This is the same place we talked almost four years ago, isn't it?" Hinata looked around as well as she remember the chunin exams. She'd had grown a lot since then, but the memory seemed so fresh, as if it was only yesterday.

He captured her hands within his, causing her to look back at him. He smiled down at her whilst sighing and shaking his head. "I never understood why. You were always so nice to me, helping me back then...and even now". His eyes lowered on her clear violet orbs, giving her a good glimpse at the sadness he still reflected within them and the tears that had stained his cheeks. "That's why, I promise to keep fighting till I reach my dream and become Hokage... Not just for pervy sage though..." Hinata blushed as he pulled her forward wrapping his arms around her. His breath lightly brushed against her ear as he whispered softly. "I'll do it for you too...Hinata".

Hinata froze within his arms as she heard his words. A small smile crossed her lips as her face remained a faint pink shade. "T-thankyou...Naruto-kun" and with that a promise was made.

When bad things happen, sometimes you just have to pick yourself up and move onward. Continuing straight down your own path with your head held high, never giving up; and that's exactly what Naruto did. He promised pervy sage he would... he promised Hinata. No-one knows what the future holds; but he'll stick to that promise... for a lifetime.


End file.
